Puella Magi in Ponyville
by Wingedsquirel
Summary: In a past timeline Homura is suddenly and without warning whisked away to a magical world rules by ponies.  The world is full of magic as natural as can be. Homura is determined to protect Madoka while learning about the new world they live in.


_I haven't slept this well in a good long time. _Homura thought, resting in a grassy field. As comfortable as she was, there was definitely something off today. Something wasn't right.

Homura opened her eyes to find herself in a vast orchard with apples in their full red form as far as the eye could see. The night sky was vast and beautiful with a full moon shining in the sky. Her brief, wonderful euphoria didn't last long, however.

_Madoka_. She thought, awkwardly getting to her feet. _This isn't right. _Homura thought.

Homura looked down, shocked at her new form. She glanced at her four legs coated with soft, lavender fur with dark hooves on the bottom. She was able to get a glimpse of a horn of similar color on her head.

"I'm a... unicorn?" she asked in a state of disbelief. "How am I a unicorn? How am I supposed to save Madoka if I can't speak to her?"

The magical girl pictured her friend, with her smiling face and rose colored hair, being torn apart by Walpurgisnacht or transforming into a monster in her despair. "Why is this timeline already doomed...? Unless..."

There were ways to communicate without speech. She could scratch out words and maybe use her newly created horn to stab Kyubey. _But I need to find her. _She thought. "Madoka!"

"You have to stop that right now, Kyoko," Homura heard a familiar voice say. "These trees obviously belong to someone. You're stealing them."

Homura rushed toward the source of the voice hope restored. She heard a snap as she approached the scene.

"Madoka!" Homura said, relieved.

"Your here too, Homura!" Madoka said. She was, to Homura's surprise, also a horse. She was blessed with a magenta coat with her rose hair converted to a mane which swayed as she moved. Homura saw her flying on her tiny wings with a white star leaving a comet's trail pictured on her flank. She was staring sadly a taller horse, red tall and hungry. She had an image of an apple with a large crossed stem and a light green leaf. _Is this...? How'd she get here?_

"Come on, Madoka!" the pony said. "Don't be such a stiff. No one's going to miss a few apples in an entire orchard," she said charging her head and bringing down the a few apples. As they fell, there was a wave of pink energy surrounding them and keeping them floating out of Kyoko's reach.

"No fair. Hey there, Homura. See you were also given the horse treatment."

Kyoko's comment fell on deaf ears. Homura was horrified. "It's too late..." she whispered on the verge of tears. "I'm stuck as an animal and... I've failed again.

Kyoko grabbed the apple, managing to break it free from Madoka's spell. As she took a bite, a flash of violet light shot through the sky.

"Huh?" Kyoko said in confusion.

"Your only going to make things harder, Kyoko..." Madoka said.

Homura spotted a cloud of dust rapidly approaching them. She readied herself for danger. _What if it's a witch? _Homura thought.

It turned out to be another horse, an earthy orange color with a blond mane. She stared angrily at Kyoko who hung in midair refusing to let go of the apple.

"Apple thieves and... Wow!" the horse said. "An alicorn? Glad to see those fancy alicorn types are willing to help out the common pony on her farm. My name's Applejack. But you..." she said leaping up to kick Kyoko. "You were trying to wrangle my apples!" she said furiously.

"I'm really sorry," Kyoko said. "Just thought since these were just lying around..." she said, turning around clearly trying to turn tail and run.

"Oh there... Why didn't you tell me you were a member of the Apple clan?" the mare said. "We always share with family," she said.

"Huh?" Kyoko said, finally letting go of the apple and falling to the earth.

"Apple Cross right?" Applejack said.

Kyoko just smiled at the mare clearly without a clue about what was going on.

"Don't worry, Your Majesty. False alarm," the orange horse said nervously.

"Your Majesty?" Madoka said.

_They seem to have mistaken Madoka for some kind of royalty. _Homura thought. _This could definitely work to my advantage._

"You alicorns are royal types, right?" Applejack said. "You must be in Celestia and Luna's circles."

"Huh?" Madoka exclaimed, even more confused.

"New around these parts?" Applejack asked. "We'll try to give you a tour here. And Apple Cross too." Applejack said.

"Whatever..." Kyoko said looking relieved that she wasn't going to get any further punishment.

The orange pony took them to a barn full of hay and the smell of farm life. She sat down at a square table and started looking through their pantry.

"Ummm..." Madoka said.

"I'm sure you're used to something more fancy," she said nervously.

"I'm fine," Madoka said.

"We apologize for disturbing your humble orchard," Homura said.

"Well..." Kyoko said.

Homura kicked her from under the table.

"Really sorry, cuz." she said.

"I'd like y'all to introduce yourselves," Applejack said.

"I'm Apple Cross!" Kyoko said, faking indigence.

"I know that, cous. I meant the other two. Especially that alicorn filly," she said.

"Her name is Shooting Star," Homura said in her usual cold tone. "I'm Hour Guard."

"Shooting Star?" Applejack asked. "That's a fancy name. Just like those Canterlot alicorns."

"Canterlot?" Madoka asked, confused.

"You really are new around here. That's Twilight's territory, though. But it's far too late tonight for this stuff. How about I set up a nice bed for everypony? We'll get up bright and early for tomorrow to give y'all the tour."

"Sure, cuz. Just don't take too long," Kyoko said.

Applejack stepped up a wooden staircase leading to the upper layers of the barn.

"Kyoko!" Madoka exclaimed. "I can't believe you'd take advantage of someone like that!"

"We're all safe and that's all that matters," Homura said. "But why, Madoka? I told you. Never contract. No matter what happens."

"I didn't contract, Homura. I promise," Madoka said. "This power... I think it's something already inside me. Maybe it has to do with the alicorn thing that Applejack said."

"I'm just wondering how the hell we got to this place. And why are we all talking horses?" Kyoko said.

"I'm just glad we're here. And away from Kyubey." Homura said.

"What is your hang-up with him exactly, Homura? Didn't you get what you wished for?" Kyoko spat bitterly.

"Yes. But you of all people should know that there's a danger to the system..." Homura said. "But I'm glad you've avoided it, Madoka."

"It's just so late, everyone... I'm getting tired." Madoka said.

"I'm back here with all the beds, everypony. I'll just need to set them up," Applejack called to the others.

She started awkwardly setting up the beds with her hooves. Frustrated, Homura felt a bit of her magic rise within, her putting all the beds in their place.

"Well um... thank you, Hour Guard. That sure saved me a lot of trouble," Applejack said, somewhat disappointed.

"Good night. We can handle ourselves," Homura said. _Magic seems to be a natural part of this world. This should keep Madoka from seeking Kyubey out, I hope. _

"Good night," Applejack replied, turning away from the three new ponies. "Something's very off about those fillies."


End file.
